spank!
by McMuffin
Summary: What would have happened if Sam didn't walk in on Mark and Addison in her office during the crossover? Kinky, dirty things.


_Some sextastic fanfic for mcdreamymchobbit, who in return has written me some sextastic fanfic (WHICH YOU SHOULD READ)! She requested one thing: spankage. This is what I've given her.  
Sorry for any mistakes, it's currently not beta read... it will be as soon as my beta moves her lazy ass (jk!) _

_So enjoy it y'all. :D__  
_

_

* * *

_

They've just had hot sex. Hot sex with Addison on top and riding Mark's thick cock so hard he was sure they'd break the floor and fall through into the fourth floor on one of Naomi's patients or something, knowing their luck. They're on the floor, sweating and panting and laughing hysterically. Mark's stroking her leg and calling Pete the 'Dude with the needles' which was Addison's exact first impression of him. Addison's cackling hysterically and using the laughter to mask the moans she so desperately wants to utter at his touch.

"I forgot how much fun you were," Mark says breathlessly.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you date children," Addison says with a effortlessly seductive tone as she props herself up a little. "You forget what it's like to be with a woman."

She barely whispers the 'woman' because Mark's saying "Hey!" and spanking her.

"Ah!" She yelps, and stares at him, mouth wide open and hair in her face.

"No being mean about Lexie," he says, but doesn't deny that she's a child.

He grins. Maybe he's joking?

Addison makes an indescribable giggle as Mark chuckles.

"Did you just spank me?" She whispers, rolling on top of him.

"Ohh, did you wanna start something?"

"Maybe," she slurs.

She's on top of him now, and he's got a boner again.

Through giggles, the words "come on", "bring it sister", and "Dr. Sloan!" can be heard as Addison attempts to free her hands from Mark's grasp on her wrists and she wriggles atop of him, her breasts grazing his chest many, many times.

"I'll give you one of the same."

His hand smacks down on her ass again, and she squeals, "Oh my god!" and wriggles some more.

"You like that, don't you baby?" He smirks.

She leans down to bite on his lower lip. "Love it."

He chuckles. "You are so kinky."

She grinds her hips against his waist, feeling his cock brushing up against her thighs and ass. "Don't you know it."

He spanks her again, and she yelps, then giggles.

"Ooh, Dr. Sloan..." She roams her hands through his spiky hair, her lips centimetres from his, her bracelets brushing against his scalp.

His fingertips dance across her sides and he feels her nails rake through his hair.

"Damn, Addie, your nails hurt, you know?" he mutters, gripping her ass. "And hurting me entails punishment..."

"Hmmm, is spanking involved?" She's skimming her lips across his neck lightly, and his skin's on fire.

He digs his nails into her ass and slides his hands down to grip his cock, rubbing the tip against her entrance slowly.

"Unless you can think of some other kind of punishment?"

"Ohhhh..." She resists the temptation to slide down onto his cock and presses her breasts into his chest harder. "No, spanking is good."

He releases his cock and groans a little at the pressure removal. Then he brings his hand down on her left cheek again. Another yelp. Then a predatory lick of her lips.

"Dr. Sloan," she drawls his name softly in a Southern accent.

"Yes?" Her fingers are grazing his pecs and, oh fuck, she's grinding her hips against his.

"I'm your intern... and in surgery today I gave you back talk whilst you were connecting skin grafts... now I need punishment," she whispers in his ear and runs her tongue along his chin.

Fuck, he forgot how fun she is. Fucking preschooler.

"Montgomery," he mutters, running his hands along her sweaty thighs.

"Yeah?" her red hair falls over his face again and again as she barely touches her lips along his chin and neck, her fingers curled in his hair.

"Lose the accent."

"Make me, boss," she hisses.

He brings his hand down on her right buttock, something she wasn't expecting and she yelps even louder than before.

"Fuck, Montgomery, you'll get us caught... and I'd get fired if they caught me punishing you."

She pouts a little. "Aw, but Dr. Sloan... I like being loud."

He groans at how damn cute she is, but at least she's lost the accent.

"Well, well, Montgomery, you're just going to have to learn when to be loud." Spank! "And when to be soft." He pinches her ass. "Like when you." Spank. "Are in my." Spank. "OR." Spank.

Her ass stings from the spanking, but it's nothing compared to how turned on she is. His cock head keeps brushing against her ass and thighs, and she can feel his heart hammering away as he leans up to brush his stubble along her shoulder.

"So do I need to be loud or soft at the moment?" she whispers.

"Hmm, in between. Not loud enough that we get caught."

She drops her hands between them and in a second she's got his manhood in her hands and is guiding it inside of her hot core with a moan.

"Too loud, boss?"

"Just right." He groans as her walls envelop him and he begins to slowly thrust up inside of her as she rocks her hips in time with his.

She sits up slightly and grasps hold of the coffee table, using it for leverage. Mark sees that she's already pretty tired from being on top before, and he takes hold of her hips, beginning to thrust up inside of her roughly.

"Montgomery, is that punishment enough?" he hisses as she cries out.

"I did cause you to kill a patient..." she bites down on her lip and draws blood as he continues to pound up inside of her.

"Oh, fuck, right," he hisses. "You need more punishment than this. Get up."

"Oooh, Dr. Sloan," Addison waggles her eyebrows at him and he slaps her on the ass.

"That is an inappropriate thing to say to your superior."

She bites her lip coyly and slides off of him, immediately missing his cock inside of her. He stands within seconds and bends her over. She catches on quick and rests her hands on the couch, supporting herself in an arch. Mark positions himself behind her and grasps his hard on in his hands, guiding himself towards her wet entrance. He rubs the tip of his cock against her heat, and she shudders at his tease.

"Fuck, Dr. Sloan... This punishment is... Oh my god!"

Mark's slid deep inside of her, and her tight pussy is enveloping his length completely. He groans and slams inside of her core. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until her ass is slamming into his lower stomach over and over and his cock is hitting her cervix every few thrusts. Her breaths are short and sharp, and he grits his teeth as he rocks his hips back and forth. He slows a little, not wanting to become too tired too soon.

"Are you sorry for misbehaving, Montgomery?" He hisses.

She has her eyes closed and she shakes her head. "No," she says breathlessly.

He smirks. "Well you really should be..."

His hand hits her ass and she gives a whimper. He rubs his hand in circles over the pink area and then leans over to brush his hand over her breasts, tweaking her nipple softly. She sighs and bites down on her lower lip, rocking her ass back to match his every thrust.

"Are you sorry now?" He asks.

She should say yes, but she's slightly sadistic and she replies in the negative, which earns her another spank. A shudder in pleasure runs through her body and Mark curses loudly as her muscles clench a little around his cock and another whimper leaves her lips, driving him insane with the noise she makes.

"Fuck, Montgomery... You like that don't you?"

"I do, boss," she whispers, not able to suck in enough air for her normal speaking voice.

He chuckles and brings his hand down on her ass a few times- hard enough to send another ripple through her body, but not hard enough to leave her skin raw. She moans repeatedly and when he begins to rub at her clit with one hand, and slap her ass with the other hand, and with slow, deep thrusts, stimulate her entire body, she topples over the edge and screams.

Her muscles clench wildly around his thick member, and her juices squirt out over the floor and couch. He has to reach a hand up to muffle her screams of his name- whilst trying to stiffle his grunts of her name as he empties his creamy load inside of her fiery cunt. They stay molded together, bent over the couch, for a few minutes before collapsing down on the sofa in each other's arms.

Mark pulls her bra from under his head- it had been discarded there the first round- and then rests his arms around her sweaty back. She smiles lazily at him, stars still swirling behind her eyelids and breathing still labored. Their bodies tingle from their highs, and both are completely content to lie in each other's arms forever.

"Montgomery..." Mark begins softly.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan?" she plays along.

"I'm going to need you to get me a bone dry cappuccino later today... Do not mess up my order."

She winks at him and he slaps her ass lightly. She whimpers.

* * *

_Review and there'll be moar sextastic fanfic in the future..._


End file.
